After the pieces fell
by sparkleglitter36
Summary: After hearing about Gwen and Duncan kissing Cody is really sad and feels alone on the plane. That is until Heather finds him.


After everyone found out about Gwen and Duncan kissing Team Amazon was a mess. Courtney was loudly crying and Sierra was angrily ripping up all of her Gwen merch. Gwen sat away from them looking guilty when she heard Courtney cry and looking scared when she saw Sierra's anger. Heather sat happily, being glad that people had stopped hating on her.

Cody was somewhere else on the plane, no one knew where but Sierra had searched everywhere she could think of for Cody. Everyone assumed Cody was hiding from Sierra but he was hiding from more than just her.

* * *

Cody was hiding up in the vents above the confessional, it was the only place he knew Sierra wouldn't think to look. He had brought his bag with to make sure Sierra didn't steal it. He kept thinking about Gwen and it made him cry more thinking about it.

He had no one to talk to about this. His only friends were on Team Chris, Sierra was creepy, Courtney didn't like him, Gwen was what he was crying over, and Heather was just Heather.

He heard someone enter the confessional and he tried to stay quiet but he couldn't.

Then he heard Duncan, "Can you shut up? God, you're almost as annoying as Courtney. It's not like Gwen would have ever dated you or anything."

Ever since Duncan walked in Cody had tried to hold back the tears but they kept flowing.

"You're such a crybaby. No wonder Gwen doesn't like you." Duncan laughed as he walked out.

The words kept repeating in Cody's head.'_It's not like Gwen would have ever dated you or anything. You're such a crybaby. No wonder Gwen doesn't like you.'_

He had been pushed aside for another boy again. He knew now that there was no chance she would ever like him.

'_And yet I'm still head over heels for her. Why did I ever think she would like me. I'm not even in the friendzone, I'm in the brotherzone'_, Cody thought to himself.

"Why?", He said to himself, "why?"

* * *

Back in first class Sierra was stabbing her Gwen doll with pins.

"Stupid homewrecking goth. I hate you Gwen!", Sierra yelled as she stabbed more pins into the doll.

While Heather didn't really like Gwen she was tired of Courtney and Sierra getting mad at her. She had tried to confort Courtney before but Courtney wouldn't stop crying and while Heather felt bad she didn't want to hear Courtney. And she certainly didn't want to hear Sierra. Though it was fun watching Gwen squirm.

Heather decided to go to confessional to get away and everyone else on the plane was so caught up with what they were doing that no one bothered to ask Heather where she was going.

* * *

Cody was still in the vents. He was holding his plush emu, Jerry, and sucking his thumb. He knew he looked childish but no one, not even the cameras, could see him so he didn't care. He heard the confessional door open and close.

"Go away, Duncan!", Cody yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"It's just me, Heather."

"Oh," Cody said and then he continued crying.

"Cody, are you okay?"

The only response to Heather's question was more crying.

Heather sighed, "Cody, why don't you come back to first class with me? You shouldn't spend your plane ride all alone."

"I'm fine."

Heather put her hand on the doorknob but then turned back. Just like with Courtney Heather felt bad. And just like with Courtney Heather didn't know how to be comforting. Still, she might as well try, for the sake of the team.

"No."

"Huh?"

"You're not fine, Cody. Don't just sit here bottling up your feelings," Heather said as she opened up the vent panel.

She climbed into the vent and saw Cody, who had tried to hide his emu but decided he didn't care if she saw him with it.

Heather looked at Cody who immediately went back to crying.

Heather sighed,"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cody nodded, "Yes, I need someone to talk to."

"Well, tell me what's on your mind."

"I thought someday Gwen would like me," Cody said as he felt more tears fill his eyes, "but I'm always tossed aside. I felt sad about Trent but I knew he was great for her."

Cody wiped his face on his sleave, "But Duncan is terrible. Why would she ever like him? What's so great about him. Stupid Duncan!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Heather, you've been here a while, are you coming back soon?", Sierra asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet."

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get back."

Cody looked at Heather, "You could go, if you want."

"No, I don't want to leave you here to cry."

Cody smiled, "Thanks, Heather."

"It's nothing, no one would be heartless enough to leave you here."

Cody smiled at Heather again. At least he had one teammate he could talk to.

* * *

**Author's Note: I made up this scene in my head and really liked it. I hope you guys like it. This is my first fanfiction here. Please don't be rude in your review, constructive criticism is welcome. I want to write more one-shots because I like a shorter format. Expect more of Team Amazon because I like them a lot.**


End file.
